legobattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Mad Lib 1
This Simple Concealed Mad Lib was created by BubbleBomber. Benny vs. AntiMatter - First Half Jump to: *BubbleBomber *Commandosaur BubbleBomber (Second Prize) Amset-Ra: Welcome to Amset-Ra's Fiery Pyramid! This is the first Darth Maul's cloak of the first season here, and I am so insane! 49 of 2014's fighters are- Dr. Inferno: Um, Amset-Ra? Amset-Ra: What is it? Dr. Inferno: Gold Tooth is a rotten minifigure. Amset-Ra: …Oh. Dr. Inferno: In the pink corner is everyone's favorite 1980-something Sir Fangar's staff, Benny! Amset-Ra: Hey Ogel, I have a feeling I know what he's about to say. Ogel: Me too. Benny: Spaceship spaceship WARG!!! Amset-Ra and Ogel: I KNEW IT! Dr. Inferno: So you read Professor Hale's latest peculiar story? Amset-Ra: Nah. Benny: I tossed it, and I can't believe that- Axel Storm: DON'T SAY IT! Benny: -did it. Axel Storm: Phew! Amset-Ra: Get on with it, Master Chen! Dr. Inferno: I WAS NOT CREATED IN A HERO Blacktron dude! In the blue corner- Faint! AntiMatter: DID YOU KNOW THAT I CREATED THE POLLUTONIM OF BLANKET? Axel Storm: Um… You did? AntiMatter: YES. BUT IT BACKFIRED AND IT LED TO A BEAUTIFUL CITY INSTEAD OF AN EVIL SPYRIUS DROID HEAD. BAN YOURSELF, ASTRO BOY! Benny: Yeah! I watched that AntiMatter's diabolical Portal Hideout thingy and it was- Amset-Ra: On with it, Surge! Dr. Inferno: …Ugh. Axel? Axel Storm: AntiMatter for sure! AntiMatter: AN EXCELLENT CHOICE, SCEPTRE OF THE TARDIS. NOW JOIN ME IN THE FIGHT AGAINST THIS UNHAPPY LOSER. Axel Storm: No way! I'm not interfering. AntiMatter: THEN BECOME CLOUDY WITH THE PORTAL. WWWWHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSHHHH!!! Axel Storm: WHHOOOOOOAAAAAAHHHH!!! Poof! Amset-Ra: Now, Evo! Dr. Inferno: …Ugh. Ogel? Ogel: Hide. RING RING RING! Helena Skvalling: Hello? Amset-Ra: What was the deal with the $390, Rocka? Dr. Inferno: …Ugh. Dunno. Benny should probably ban himself because he doesn't want to go to an evil Spyrius Droid head. Commandosaur (First Prize) Amset-Ra: Welcome to Amset-Ra's Open Pyramid! This is the first Wyldstyle's magical hair of the first season here, and I am so observant! 3.14 of 2014's fighters are- Dr. Inferno: Um, Amset-Ra? Amset-Ra: What is it? Dr. Inferno: Alien is an ocular minifigure. Amset-Ra: …Oh. Dr. Inferno: In the orange corner is everyone's favorite 1980-something energy crystal, Benny! Amset-Ra: Hey Ogel, I have a feeling I know what he's about to say. Ogel: Me too. Benny: Spaceship spaceship USELESS SPACE ROCK!!! Amset-Ra and Ogel: I KNEW IT! Dr. Inferno: So you read Professor Hale's latest obligatory story? Amset-Ra: Nah. Benny: I hated it, and I can't believe that- Axel Storm: DON'T SAY IT! Benny: -did it. Axel Storm: Phew! Amset-Ra: Get on with it, Dr. Inferno! Dr. Inferno: I WAS NOT CREATED IN A HERO AMSET-RA'S SUPER CROWN! In the blue corner- Faint! AntiMatter: DID YOU KNOW THAT I CREATED THE MINIFIGURE OF THE WEEK AWARD OF THAT COFFEE CUP FROM MARS? Axel Storm: Um… You did? AntiMatter: YES. BUT IT BACKFIRED AND IT LED TO A BEAUTIFUL CITY INSTEAD OF MY OTHER COFFEE CUP FROM THE ROCK WRECKER. DANCE YOURSELF, ASTRO BOY! Benny: Yeah! I watched that Hypogirtis' Mothership and it was- Amset-Ra: On with it, Surge! Dr. Inferno: …Ugh. Axel? Axel Storm: AntiMatter for sure! AntiMatter: AN EXCELLENT CHOICE, BOOK OF WHY-DO-YOU-MAKE-US-THINK-OF-SO-MANY-NOUNS. NOW JOIN ME IN THE FIGHT AGAINST THIS OBJECTIONABLE LOSER. Axel Storm: No way! I'm not interfering. AntiMatter: THEN BECOME OLD WITH THE PORTAL. WWWWHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSHHHH!!! Axel Storm: WHHOOOOOOAAAAAAHHHH!!! Poof! Amset-Ra: Now, Evo! Dr. Inferno: …Ugh. Ogel? Ogel: Run. RING RING RING! Helena Skvalling: Hello? Amset-Ra: What was the deal with the old screw that was once part of Tee-Vee, Rocka? Dr. Inferno: …Ugh. Dunno. No one wants to become old with the portal. Category:Mad Libs